Naruto the Devourer
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto was born and the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him but what if there was an unkown alien creature that had wormed it's way inside of Naruto story paused writer's block sorry
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki the devourer

I don't own Naruto or the thing

Hiruzen sighed another missing person had mysteriously shown up for about 5 minutes before disappearing again, Hiruzen knew exactly what or more like who was responsible.

"Naruto why do you mess with people like this?" asked Hiruzen to himself before recalling the events surrounding Naruto's earliest hours of life.

(Flash back no jutsu)

Naruto had just been saved by his father from the masked man when a something crashed in the just outside the village originally it was assumed that it was from the Kyuubi release, that was until monsters started crawling out of the object and attacking all living things near them.

They had learned quickly that fire jutsu worked incredibly well most of the creatures had been killed but the few that had escaped were very small most no larger than a man's finger it was unknown where they had gone, but now Hiruzen had a very good guess as to where they had gone.

They had given up looking for the creatures to look for Naruto and his dad when Hiruzen and a group of ninja had found them the fourth had just kissed Naruto's forehead before turning to Hiruzen.

"Please Hiruzen protect my son." and with his peace said he stroked Naruto's head one last time before he passed into the grim reaper's stomach.

(Present)

When Hiruzen had picked up Naruto he noticed that there were small puddles of blood on the ground near Naruto's hand.

Naruto was crying Hiruzen assumed it was because the noises around him but now, now Hiruzen thought that they might have been screams of pain.

When Naruto was young he was fairly normal if not for his deep understanding of certain things revolving around life and death and had an had an odd desire for raw.

He had disappeared several times been found in the woods next to at least one freshly killed animal, and he was usually eating from said newly dead animals, several people who came upon he had claimed that Naruto had sharp teeth and that his opened impossibly wide.

Those claims had never been confirmed, they even tested Naruto for a bloodline but nothing came up genetically anyway, but Hiruzen had found evidence to suggest otherwise.

Hiruzen had stumbled across Naruto while he was on a walk through the forest to relax after more reports of people disappearing came in this time it was a chunin and a few civilians.

While thinking it over Hiruzen saw a group of the Nara's deer three to be exact two males and one female, the males were fighting while another buck walked forward approaching from Hiruzen's direction and before the two bucks could stop their fight to gauge this new arrival.

A tearing and cracking noise came from the new buck as its head and neck split open exposing a giant four way opening mouth and huge sharp teeth.

This monster lunged forward and latched onto the two other bucks necks while the doe ran away and with a quick twitch the monster snapped the buck's necks and began to eat the deer.

Hiruzen froze the monster was shifting as it ate, taking the form of a small blond haired boy, wearing orange silk like cloths.

Hiruzen took slow and nervous steps towards the boy "Naruto?" asked Hiruzen as he got closer to the boy.

The boy quickly stood up and turned around ready to fight until he saw Hiruzen "Old man?" Naruto quickly covered his mouth (which was like a laper from dead space) with his hands and turned away.

"Naruto, I-it's okay but what and how are you doing that?" asked Hiruzen quietly as he walked forward and began to rub Naruto's back gently.

Naruto turned back slightly his mouth back to normal but still covered in blood "I-I don't know, I could change into living stuff that I had eaten for as long as I could remember."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone about it?" questioned Hiruzen but Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"No I told and showed one of the people at the orphanage before I got kicked out and…" Naruto got cut off by Hiruzen.

"Naruto why when were you kicked out?" asked Hiruzen mad at this being left out of the reports that he had gotten from the orphanage.

"A few years ago right after I showed my abilities to the care taker." Naruto paused.

"They had just walked away until night then they dragged me out into the alleyway and threw me into a group of people." Naruto's eyes spaced out a little.

"I can't remember much after that…just a bit of pain, then a lot of screaming and when I woke up it was morning and I was in the forest." said Naruto.

Hiruzen nodded "So you didn't bring it up again because you were worried that it would happen a second time." Naruto looked down but nodded.

Hiruzen decided to ask one more serious question "Naruto have you killed anyone consciously?" Naruto froze before speaking again.

"I-it was self-defense, they attacked me and I just did what I do when animals attack me, I attack back or I play dead and when they try to touch or eat me they just merge with Me." replied Naruto nervously.

Hiruzen sighed before making a joke "Heheh Naruto just please tell me you haven't eaten any clan members." said Hiruzen playfully only too be greeted with silence Hiruzen's face went slack "You have, haven't you?" Naruto just nodded silently.

"Oh my kami Naruto what clans have you…partaken of?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto lost some of his worried looks while gaining a curious one.

"I have eaten people with white eyes, black and red eyes, and many other but I am not sure there have been quite a few that tasted different but didn't seem different from civilians." said Naruto.

Hiruzen paled "Naruto c-can you use the abilities of the clan people that you have eaten?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but it makes me really hungry and tired after using them." replied Naruto.

Hiruzen then walked turned Naruto around "I am going to take you to my private lab I want to test your abilities, don't worry I won't tell anyone about your abilities unless you want me to." said Hiruzen as he made hand signs.

They disappeared and reappeared in a closed off area of the hokage tower Naruto was slightly dizzy while Hiruzen brought over a large scale microscope and put Naruto's hand under it.

"Naruto could you change your hand for me?" asked Hiruzen as he looked into the microscope.

"Old man what do you want me to turn it in to?" asked Naruto in response Hiruzen just shrugged.

"Surprise me." replied Hiruzen Naruto shrugged and focused on the creature he had picked and a second later his hand changed.

Hiruzen's eyes widened the bone structure of Naruto's hand changed immediately then the muscle then the skin changed to match whatever creature Naruto had picked then claws formed on the tips of Naruto's paws while orange and black fur grew from the skin.

"Naruto…have you ever tried focusing on where your abilities come from?" asked Hiruzen as he moved to a smaller but more powerful microscope while pulling out samples and images of DNA from the creatures that appeared after Naruto's birth.

"I tried a couple of times but then I get a really weird felling in the back of my head…like someone trying to talk to me, and then I blackout." replied Naruto.

Hiruzen had entered scientist mode and moved over to Naruto while pulling out a needle "Could I take some blood?" asked Hiruzen, Naruto nodded before Hiruzen inserted the needle and drew some blood.

Hiruzen moved over to the more powerful microscope while putting a drop on to a slide and coved it with another before putting it under the microscope.

Hiruzen looked back to the DNA image before looking back at Naruto "Please focus on wiping away as much extra stuff as possible and send some chakra to the blood." said Hiruzen while turning back to the microscope.

Naruto did as he was told after a second Hiruzen's face slacked as worry seemed to cover his face…It was as he had feared those creatures DNA had fused to Naruto's.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto "We have some stuff to discuss and what it will mean for you." said Hiruzen.

And cut

Crappy I know but I hope to get better at it as it goes


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the devourer

I don't own Naruto or the thing

hey guys I came up with an interesting way for Naruto to share his abilities with his lover/lovers I will explain at the end and votes can be in pm or review.

Recap

Hiruzen moved over to the more powerful microscope while putting a drop on to a slide and coved it with another before putting it under the microscope.

Hiruzen looked back to the DNA image before looking back at Naruto "Please focus on wiping away as much extra stuff as possible and send some chakra to the blood." said Hiruzen while turning back to the microscope.

Naruto did as he was told after a second Hiruzen's face slacked as worry seemed to cover his face…It was as he had feared those creatures DNA had fused to Naruto's.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto "We have some stuff to discuss and what it will mean for you." said Hiruzen.

One day later

Hiruzen had called the council together to discuss Naruto's abilities although he would keep Naruto's identity secret until the end of course, but his "bloodline" needed to be made known.

But Hiruzen was beginning to regret calling the meeting because the civilian council almost immediately began talking about how they should execute or exile a certain blond boy.

Getting feed up with the civilians screams Hiruzen snapped at them "Shut your mouths! We are here to discuss a new bloodline that I discovered in a young individual here in Konoha."

Everyone immediately shut up even the small talk between the clan heads stopped and turned to him, paying full attention as Hiruzen continued.

"Their bloodline allows them to absorb the DNA of others and they can implement it into their own genetic structure, they are even able to take the form of the creatures that they have eaten." said Hiruzen.

Danzo gained a small gleam in his eye "Eaten?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes eaten they must eat the subject in order to absorb the DNA of a subject, it might be possible to absorb the DNA through other means but this is still being tested." replied Hiruzen.

"Has he eaten anyone before?" questioned Danzo.

"Yes they live in the red-light district and has unfortunately be attacked before and as such they defended themselves and ended up killing their attackers and after they had killed them they said that they had a sudden urge to eat as if they was starving and that the meat smelled so good that they began to eat the corpses and when someone had almost discovered them and they were afraid that they would also attack them." Hiruzen paused for breath.

"So in fear they wanted to hide but having nowhere to hide they wished that they could be someone else and to their shock they felt their body change and they became one of the men whom they had eaten…after a getting away they continued to hunger for the flesh but knowing that they could not eat people they went to the forest of death and hunted and unfortunately for them, they were attacked by some of the clan members from some of the also attacked them and they killed and consumed them gaining their bloodlines although they said that it makes very tired to use them." finished Hiruzen.

The civilians were scared this new bloodline sounded like a monster in the making while Danzo's eyes glinted this person even without his training could become quite a monster but with his training they would be loyal to Konoha and he would be able to breed an army of, this thought cut off by Hiruzen who gave him a glare.

Several clan heads were yelling that their clan members would never attempt such a thing but Hiruzen silenced them with a raise of his hand "I have not even said which clans were absorbed and in turn guilty." said Hiruzen.

This shut the complaining clans up immediately these clans were the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka who were known for their clans more prideful members who were willing to do something like that.

"Anyway I will not tell of the clans which the individual has assimilated until we are finished with the votes revolving around this person and do not bother asking who the person is as I will not tell until the end of the council meeting." continued Hiruzen this annoyed the council members who actually had thoughts on things other than greed but none dared to speak against it.

"So as it stands I saw we vote now on this person, I personally favor turning them over to me for special training." stated Danzo emotionlessly raising his hand for his vote hoping that the others would vote for that as well.

Hiruzen glared at Danzo "Put your hand down Danzo I am Hokage, there for I call when we vote." said Hiruzen while leaning forward "And I am having a stressful day already so I would not test my patience right now Danzo…so who wishes to vote right now?" replied Hiruzen making Danzo grumble quietly to himself.

The majority raised their hands "Ok so who votes that this person should have Danzo's special training?" asked Hiruzen 3 hands went up, Danzo and the two advisers but other than them no one was stupid enough to vote for that, not even the civilians thought that Danzo gaining something of that powerful in his arsenal was not a good thing.

"Now should they gain clan status?" asked Hiruzen inwardly smiling at Danzo's pissed off face since his idea was shut down, all of the remaining members of the council although it was main due to the fact that they wanted to figure out who the person was.

Hiruzen smiled openly "That settles It Naruto Uzumaki Is head of the new clan, meeting augured." said Hiruzen getting up and walking towards the door before pausing and almost as an afterthought said "Also he has absorbed at least the Uchiha, Hyuuga at least we are still see what other bloodlines he has "eaten" so do what you will with that." finished Hiruzen walking out the door.

A myriad of shouts broke from the room as the doors closed causing Hiruzen to chuckle slightly as he walked back to his office before a thought struck him, what would happen to Naruto when the Hyuuga elders and more prideful members of Uchiha hear about Naruto absorbing there bloodlines? But Hiruzen gained a smile and called two ANBU to his side.

"Go to Naruto's home but keep yourself hidden and if anyone attacks Naruto wait until it looks like he can't handle anymore and then you may help him." said Hiruzen finally reaching his office and as he sat down the two ANBU disappeared

(With Naruto a couple minutes later *dramatic horn*)

Naruto was shifting his hand into several things a dog head, snake, centipede, a mouth, a tentacle when suddenly his door was smashed open and a large group of the black eyed and white eyed people came in …uchiha and the Hyuuga is what the old man called them he thought "What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto confused this only angered the group more.

"You have stolen both our clans bloodlines you filthy demon and we intend on ending your life as payment" yelled an odder white eyed one.

Naruto smiled and tilted his head slightly "Does that mean you're going to try and kill me?" asked Naruto as moved his hand behind his back and grew claws, this made one of the Uchihas pull a kunai and dash at Naruto before trying to cut his throat open.

Naruto's smile grew as he dodged and slammed his now clawed hand into the man's chest stopping the man in his tracks before Naruto dragged his claws down the man's chest.

The group in Naruto's home froze as Naruto's eyes glazed over slight and he bent backwards slightly as claws grew from his remaining hand and feet while giant teeth grew from Naruto's shirt/chest (explanation at the end) in a diagonal across his body from his shoulders to hip.

The teeth spread showing that it was in fact a mouth which housed a mass of tentacles which proceeded to wrap around the bleeding Uchiha before pulling him in and biting him in half with a bloody crunch as the lower half of the man's body feel to the floor splattering more blood on the floor and on the feet of those nearby.

This caused the mob to snap out of their momentary pause and began their attack against pulling out kunai, swords while other began doing jutsu.

Naruto who was a bit nervous at their numbers and possible experience began to form 20 eyes around the large mouth which had 15 sharigan and 5 Byakugan which were a bit more spread out and he charged in turn.

Several fire, lightning, and kunai went flying at Naruto, in response the boy jumped to the roof and clung there with his claws before jumping forward pouncing on one of the old white eyed people and proceeded to bite the man's head off before barely dodging a mass of kunai.

Naruto tried to stand but one of the Uchiha managed to sneak up on him seeing this Naruto brought up his arm to block the slice of the man's kunai.

The kunai cut through Naruto's arm but as it fell to the floor it righted itself and landed on its claws before it lunged at the man who had separated it from Naruto's body.

The hand landed on the man's face and began clawing at his eyes causing the man to scream in pain as Naruto got up.

Naruto clutched at his stump it was not the first time his arm had separated from his body but it always hurt and felt like he was missing something and in turn was distracting so he lunged forward and attached his stump and arm together before pulling back his arm and dragging it through the Uchiha's throat splattering more blood on his apartment.

Naruto turned to face the group that had somewhat surrounded him ready to keep fighting but he was wearing out he could feel it his Chakra was wearing out from using all of the doujutsu and while he did get some back from eating his attackers it just was not enough several of Naruto's eyes began the close mainly the Byakugan.

This was the opportunity that the mob had been waiting for, the remaining old white eyed members lounged forward and began using their clan's fighting style on Naruto closing many of Naruto's chakra points but as they went they found it harder and harder to pull their hands away and this was a problem because every time they closed a chakra point a new one formed taking of the closed ones place they should have moved away but their pride in their clan technique was much stronger than their fear so they kept up their attack until it was to late their hands became stuck in Naruto's flesh and they screamed as tentacles formed and pierced them drawing them in to speed up the absorption.

Naruto had to try one last thing before he was too tired to move, a large number of spike tipped tentacles formed and launched piercing 10 more mob members causing them to scream as the absorption began and the tentacles began to retract.

The now more pissed off but smaller mob began to close in on Naruto while talking about what they intended to do to the bloodline thief while Naruto was unable move due to overexerting himself but as the crowed surrounded him old memories began to go through Naruto's head of the first time he hand been surrounded by a mob and with them came the fear of pain.

Then suddenly a voice which sounded like many male and female voices over lapping each other spoke within Naruto's head **"Let us out we are Hungry!"**

The ANBU were about to move in when Naruto suddenly fell over on his back his glazed over eyes staring at the celling as his claws grew and became sharper.

The next thing the ANBU knew there was an inhuman screech and blood splattered against Naruto's window blocking off their view of the boy and the others inside the room, the only indicator as to what was going on was the screams of pain and terror and the occasional new layer of blood added to the already stained window causing some to leak out of the cracked window pane.

And cut

Naruto's cloths are made from silk which he is able to make via his consumption of a silk worm from the forest of death so they can change with him also my idea for Naruto giving his abilities to a lover or lovers could be through him separating a part of himself and allow his lover/lover to take it in to themselves although I need to think of a way for them to keep their personalities after gaining the abilities


End file.
